1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to several different embodiments of sliding rail assemblies. Embodiments of the present invention are particularly directed to sliding rail assemblies for use with a closet partition or other surface or member suitable for mounting thereto. More particularly, some embodiments of the present invention are directed to sliding rail assemblies which include attachments for hanging belts, ties or other articles. When the unique sliding rail assembly is mounted to a vertically oriented partition or other member, an attachment affixed to the sliding rail is capable of being slid between retracted and extended positions. Any articles of clothing placed on the attachment may thus be extended outward from a retracted position from within a closet or other space to be readily and conveniently accessed by a operator. Subsequently the attachment and any articles remaining thereon may be slid back to the retracted position.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently available many types of tie racks, belt racks, valet rods (garment bag holders) and other hanger racks for hanging articles of clothing thereon. Many such racks include sliding mechanisms to allow the rack to be slid from a retracted position to a more easily accessed extended position.
Such sliding racks include the retractable valet rods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,337,905 and 5,538,146. Other rack assemblies are known that include sliding or otherwise moveable members which may cause hanging members to be actuated. Such assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,450 and 5,425,463.
Hanging racks are known that are varied in design and function. However, there continues to exist a need in the art to provide for a sliding rail assembly that may be mounted to a wall, partition or other member, such that an hanger attachment may be engaged to the sliding rail assembly to allow a user to slidingly extend the hanger attachment from a retracted position to an extended position. While sliding rail assemblies are known, those that are presently available fail to provide a sliding rail assembly that has both a smooth sliding action, as well as the ability to mount one or more of a variety of hanger attachments. It is also desired to provide a sliding rail hanger assembly that is durable, reliable, fully contained within a housing and that may be readily installed without a great degree of precision required. Various embodiments of the present invention provide for such a sliding rail hanger assembly, and also provide an assembly that is esthetically pleasing, and which is particularly useful when mounted to a vertical surface a closet wall, partition, door or other member.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The invention in various of its embodiment is summarized below. Additional details of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
The abstract provided herewith is intended to comply with 37 CFR 1.72 and is not intended be used in determining the scope of the claimed invention.
The present invention is embodied in several different forms. In at least one embodiment, the invention is directed to a sliding rail assembly for providing an extendable and/or retractable hanger for hanging clothes, clothing accessories or other articles thereon. Preferably, the sliding hanger assembly is constructed and arranged to be mounted to a door, wall, partition or other vertical member of a closet or other location.
In at least one embodiment of the invention the sliding rail assembly has an engagement member for engaging one or more of a variety of hanger attachments. Hanger attachments may include one or more: valet rods, tie racks, belt racks, hangers (clothing or otherwise) hooks, or other devices for hanging garments, clothing accessories or other articles.
In at least one embodiment, the sliding rail assembly comprises a housing which substantially contains an outer rail, an inner rail, and a slide equipped with an engagement member. In some embodiments, the outer rail is fixedly engaged within the housing and contains, in a sliding relationship, the inner rail. The inner rail engages the slide in a sliding relationship as well. Preferably, the inner rail includes one or more ball bearing containment members which contain a plurality of ball bearings. The ball bearings provide a rolling or sliding relationship between the outer rail and inner rail, as well as the rolling or sliding relationship between the inner rail and slide.
In some embodiments, the housing defines an opening through which the hanger engagement member of the slide extends through in order to be accessible from outside the housing. In some embodiments, the hanger engagement member includes a hanger attachment such as a valet rod, tie rack, belt rack or other hanger assembly. Preferably, the hanger engagement member is constructed and arranged to be capable of removable receipt of one or more of a variety of similar or different hanger attachments.
In various embodiments of the invention the housing, as well as other components, may be manufactured from metal such as stainless steel, aluminum, titanium, etc. Other materials suitable for use in constructing the components of the present invention may include engineering and/or reinforced plastic. Preferably, the housing and/or other components have a protective coating of plastic, chrome or other material to protect the housing from cosmetic damage, such as scratches and denting.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.